2025/03/10 Aldred's Haven, Gardens, Doris, Madelaine
Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/24/2019 March 10, 2025 Roughly the same time as the singing Doris is enjoying a short break from reorganizing the city by letting Llwellyn convince her to play "throw stick and then keep away" in the early evening softness. It is a particularly unguarded moment, the girl and the dog and the hush of the eco-friendly, futuristic city. Somewhere else several blocks away, there is another dog barking at...something. Then she hears the singing and all of her attention is absorbed into listening. The stick is left to itself. An answering humming is drawn from the little redhead, almost a compulsion to harmonize, and she pads over to the fence closest to the source of the music. The most elegant hillbilly in New Albion, bare feet and bespoke suit. Desmond must be rubbing off on her. ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy04/24/2019 "Ma petite..." The whisper is only for Doris to hear, emanating from some point closely behind her. "I heard you were in danger, and came as soon as I could." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/24/2019 "When am I not in danger?" Doris does not turn towards the voice. Her own is soft and amused. "When are they going to learn that summoning you to deal with your wayward descendant never ends the way they want?" ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy04/24/2019 "I was not summoned, cherie," the voice replies. "Do not underestimate what I do and do not hear. The attack and your capture is a serious breach of the Blood Accords, and there is still another year before they are revisited. And the Baron of Glasgow is nowhere to be seen. If he turned tail and ran on his own shining city, I will not have you left holding the bag." "Her Grace's office has already heard an earful from me." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/24/2019 "I am a grown woman, Grandmama. I can manage this city just fine without him." Slightly tartly, but still with affection. ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy04/24/2019 "As you have been. But you should not have to." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/24/2019 "I should not have to do any of this. And yet..." A shrug.(edited) ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy04/24/2019 "I know. Where are you now?" Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/24/2019 "Uncle's back garden by the fence. Taking a smoke break." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy04/24/2019 "That will kill you, you know." Said jokingly. "Is Kline missing anything from the liquor cabinet? I may ask la petite Elizabeth for a gift recommendation." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/24/2019 "I am not responsible for him this evening. He has lovely taste in tobacco, by the by." At this juncture, Doris does in fact light up. The tiny point of actual fire in the softly lit suburbia illuminates her face briefly. "I have not found the absinthe. I think we are being saved from ourselves. Uncle and I both work better slightly altered. I am more patient with him and he is less of a stuffed shirt and thus easier to be patient with, but Timothy is a fussy old hen. "(edited) April 26, 2019 ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy04/26/2019 "Absinthe it is. I will see you soon." Anything said further will receive no response. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/26/2019 Doris finishes her cigarette, then fastidiously field strips it and pockets the butt. There is time for a few more rounds of chase and keep away... May 16, 2019 Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/16/2019 > Category:Logs